Marketing Department
The marketing department exists within RD. Its main purpose is to try to get affiliates and/or sponsors for RD. The main goals for these sponsorships and/or affiliates are to try and get our members good deals on great products and to try to raise enough money to cover the server bill. We are not trying to make a profit, just cover our own costs and get our members good deals and benefits for being a part of RD. Departmental Structure Within the Marketing Department, there are several positions. Which of these positions you get is based on how your performance is and what you prefer doing. As with the rest of RD, you have to earn these ranks. Express interest and get things done and you’ll make it up there. Head of Marketing Department – RD AK47sForAll – Responsible for making schedules, assignments, delegating people to enter discussions / entering into discussions with companies, assembling a business plan, and making regular reports about the success of the Marketing Department. The HMD will be held responsible for all actions coming out of the Marketing Department. Public Relations Representative – Responsible for maintaining communication and satisfaction with marketing partners that deals have already been made with. They take over all communications after a deal has been agreed upon between RD and the company in question. They may also need to make news releases to control RD’s image, although this is usually a job handled by the News Department. Marketing Executive – Responsible for handing down assignments to the Marketing Officers, opening negotiations with a company, and evaluate companies proposed by the Marketing Officers and bringing those evaluations to the HMD. They may also judge and/or make notes on a proposal, but are NOT permitted to approve or veto a proposal without having an evaluation and a decision about it from the HMD. Marketing Officer – Responsible for completing any assignments given to them as well as researching/suggesting companies to work with. They may be asked to perform a variety of basic marketing tasks. This is usually the entry level position into the Marketing Department, and your performance in this position will determine your future involvement in the Marketing Department. Purpose The purposes of the Marketing Department are to get our name out there, gain benefits for our members, and to make RD enough income to sustain its servers only. This is usually accomplished by selling advertising space, depending on our average traffic. Once we have enough money coming into RD to sustain the servers, all focuses will be on securing opportunities for our members’ benefits only. Application to Join the Marketing Department -Gamertag and Real Name: -Date of Birth: -Desired Position: -Experience (you can post a resume here if you have one): -Current Position in RD: -Are you comfortable working in groups with multiple people to complete a goal? -Are you comfortable contacting companies either through e-mail or phone? -Can you follow specific instructions and not make rash decisions? -Any other information you feel is relevant: Marketing Affiliate Application (For organizations wanting an affiliation with RD) -Name of the organization you represent: -Your name: -Your position within the organization you represent: -Reason for your interest: -Contact information: Any further discussions and topics will be addressed in a meeting between RD and yourselves. Thank you for your interest.